


jump then fall

by SilvCyanide



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Check Out, Childhood Friends, Comfort/Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, M/M, Romance, Songfic, Taylor Swift - Freeform, haha this plot bunny wouldnt leave until i wrote this, iwaoi - Freeform, jump then fall songfic, just fluff and angst really, more of this coming, more tags may be added as needed, oikawa and iwaizumi are, probably, very mild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvCyanide/pseuds/SilvCyanide
Summary: Hajime and Tooru's relationship told through the lyrics of Taylor Swift's Jump Then Fall.Chapter 2: I watched you talk, you didn't notice
  this is the part of Iwaizumi that Oikawa refuses to share with anyone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is it that when it comes to ao3 my summary writing skills just dry up?
> 
> Hahaha I can't stop thinking about how this song applies so much to IwaOi. I'm honestly obsessed with them I stg.

_ I like the way you sound in the morning, _

_ We're on the phone and without a warning _

_ I realize your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard _

 

**X**

 

Iwaizumi is fourteen when he realises that he is in love with Oikawa’s voice. 

  
If someone were to ask any of their friends what Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s relationship was like, they’d probably get an answer along the lines of, 

 

_ “Oh, Oikawa and Iwaizumi? Oikawa’s always bothering Iwaizumi while Iwaizumi’s always hitting Oikawa for something or another. It’s really amazing how they’ve remained friends for so long.” _

 

That’s why it would probably come as a surprise to many people, their parents included if Iwaizumi were to reveal that he really, really loves Oikawa’s voice. Not to mention Oikawa would never let him live it down. That’s not to say he loves Oikawa’s voice at every hour of the day, a person can only take so much “Iwa- _ chan _ !” and high-pitched whining before they start to lose their mind, and Iwaizumi is no different. 

 

What he really loves is early in the morning, when they’re still halfway in the grasp of sleep and Oikawa calls Iwaizumi on his cellphone, and then they spend the next half-hour talking in quiet whispers to not wake up the rest of their respective households.

 

Oikawa is usually more affectionate in the mornings as well, and more willing to use Iwaizumi’s given name. Secretly, Iwaizumi really loves it when Oikawa calls him, “Hajime” in a sleep-filled, scratchy voice, free of the fake caramel-sweetness that Oikawa slips into when they’re both more awake and Oikawa is more aware of his actions.

 

(Iwaizumi also laments when Oikawa goes back to calling him “Iwa- _ chan _ ”, he’d much prefer if Oikawa just called him by his first name, but if asked, he’d rather die than confess that to Oikawa.)

 

It wasn’t only until near graduation and they’ve both decided to go to Aoba Johsai for high school that Iwaizumi realises that his fondness for Oikawa’s voice is already far past the region of ‘like’ and has already stepped into the territory of ‘love’.

 

Oikawa’s secretly a very insecure person, and nobody is more clear about that than Iwaizumi. So, it’s not really a surprise when at 5 a.m. one saturday morning three days from graduation, there’s a knock on his window and Oikawa tumbles into his room in a mess of blankets and way too long limbs while Iwaizumi stares blearily and uncomprehendingly from beside the window, one hand still resting on the latch. There’s a small tree growing beside Iwaizumi’s window and they’ve used it to get into his room without Iwaizumi’s parents seeing them many times when they were kids - usually because they’d snuck out when they were grounded to go buy milk bread to sustain Oikawa’s sweet tooth - and Oikawa must have climbed it to get into his room.

 

“Oi, what’s the matter Oikawa?”

 

Iwaizumi squats beside Oikawa, who’s buried his face into Iwaizumi’s pillow that he’d snatched at some point from his bed. His voice cracks embarrassingly but he ignores that in favour of staring at Oikawa’s mop of curly brown hair. Oikawa mumbles something that’s muffled into his pillow and Iwaizumi finds himself leaning closer to try and make out the words.

 

“Huh? I didn’t hear you, what was that?”

 

“I said, I’m glad I don’t have to see Tobio- _ chan _ anymore after we graduate! Honestly, I’m glad we’re graduating on Tuesday, it’s so annoying to have him chasing after me and asking me to teach him how to serve!”

 

Usually Iwaizumi would have hit him and said something about how shitty his personality was before pulling out the spare futon from his closet for him (because Oikawa evidently wasn’t going to be going back anytime soon), but he caught an almost imperceptible quiver in Oikawa’s voice which made him pause and scrutinize the still form laying sprawled on his bedroom floor.

 

There was a small sniff, and Oikawa’s shoulders shook slightly. Iwaizumi immediately wrapped his arms around Oikawa, coaxing the taller boy to sit up and let go of the pillow. Oikawa’s face was splotchy with tears and his nose was scrunched up, as if he was trying not to cry. When he spoke, his voice was thick with unshed tears.

 

“Even though Tobio- _ chan  _ is so annoying and I really hate him, I don’t want to graduate. What if at Seijou, there’s someone like Ushiwaka, what if I’m not going to be good enough? What if everybody hates me?”

 

Iwaizumi sighed and ran a hand through Oikawa’s hair, an action that has always calmed him since they were young. Oikawa looked like a flashy, confident young man to other people, but Iwaizumi knew that it was just an act to hide his insecurities born from the lack of talent when compared to monstrous geniuses like Ushijima and Kageyama. 

 

“Don’t be like that, Tooru, you  _ know  _ that you’re an amazing setter and that you’re one of the most charismatic people out there, and don’t you dare say otherwise or I’ll punch you. You know how hard you’ve worked, fuck, you even messed up your knee for it, so stop it with this depressing shit, you’re stronger than that.”

 

Oikawa let out a soft, watery chuckle which did something to Iwaizumi’s heart and scrubbed a hand across his eyes, wiping away the tears. 

 

“So rude, Hajime, I’m a very fragile person.”

 

Iwaizumi scoffed but a small smile emerged on his face all the same. He released Oikawa but extended his arms out to the boy once he had sat back down on his bed.

 

“C’mere, do you want to share the bed like we used to do when we were kids?”

 

Oikawa laughed, a teasing lilt to his voice but curled up beside him all the same, face pressed to Iwaizumi’s shoulder as Iwaizumi’s arms wrapped around Oikawa’s lanky frame.

 

“Oh my, Iwa- _ chan _ , how forward~”

 

“Shut up, you know what I mean.”

 

Iwaizumi raised a fist and lightly knocked it on Oikawa’s head, eliciting a soft yelp from the younger boy, his voice already tinged with sleepiness. He let out a yawn and buried his face in the soft curls on Oikawa’s head, breathing in the familiar  scent as he drifted off once again.

 

_ “You idiot, even if the whole world were against you, you know I’d be behind you no matter what.” _

 

_ “Yeah, I know.” _

 

There were words that didn’t need to be said to be understood though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like the way I can't keep my focus,
> 
>  
> 
> I watch you talk, you didn't notice
> 
>  
> 
> I hear the words but all I can think is we should be together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Betcha thought I forgot about this, didn't you?

_I like the way I can't keep my focus,_

  
_I watch you talk, you didn't notice_

  
_I hear the words but all I can think is we should be together_

**X**

They’re starting their second year of highschool, and Oikawa would be lying if he said he didn’t feel anxious about it, even if it wasn’t as bad as first year, but he would also be lying if he denied that with Iwaizumi, he felt like he was invincible.

Iwaizumi has a nice voice, it’s no new news to anybody, and despite the number of times Oikawa has teased him about he’d never find a girlfriend with such a grumpy face, frankly it’s not like his face really matters. It’s his voice, his laugh, and his way with words that draw people in. Iwaizumi has this magical ability to make a person believe that everything was going to be okay, even if the circumstances would suggest otherwise, simply with a few words. He’s not the most tactful of people, but something in his tone, in the slightly rough way that he speaks, makes him seem like the most reliable person in the world. Oikawa acknowledges that this is something that even he, with his silver tongue and glib words, cannot replicate.

Maybe that’s why even with all of his coarse language, gruff mannerisms and blunt personality, there are still girls crushing on him, blushing lightly when he speaks to them, and downright flushing red when he chuckles, voice dropping a register as his lips curl to reveal pearly-white teeth. Oikawa doesn’t mind though, because he knows that there’s only a side of Iwaizumi that he gets to see and other people are completely unaware of. The Iwaizumi that laughs so hard his eyes tear up, the Iwaizumi that snorts while laughing and presses a knuckle boyishly to his mouth to smother the chuckles, while his eyes glitter with mirth, that is the Iwaizumi that Oikawa refuses to share with anyone - that is the Iwaizumi Oikawa fell in love with.

Oh.

He’s fallen in love with Iwaizumi. That explains a lot, why he blushes like those girls when Iwaizumi unexpectedly shows his caring side, why he feels himself get distracted by the movement of Iwaizumi’s lips as he’s talking, the words going through his brain but not registering, only remembering the way his voice is like melted dark chocolate - wondering if his lips tasted like that too.

Perhaps it’s fortunate that Iwaizumi is so dense, such that he doesn’t notice Oikawa shamelessly staring at his lips more and more often instead of paying attention to what he’s saying. Makki and Mattsun must have known though, because they’ve been shooting him knowing glances for a while, and only just now had he realised what those glances actually meant.

He’s not sure if it’s really a blessing in disguise though, because for the next few days, that’s all that he can think about, and he’s hyper aware of every touch, every point of contact between him and Iwaizumi, noticing how the other boy doesn’t really see how intimate he’s acting sometimes, and noticing how intimate he himself acts sometimes, without realising.

Ignorance is bliss.

He feels like he’s about to explode, wishing for once that Iwaizumi wasn’t so dense towards the matters of the heart, because he’s certainly too afraid to confess to Iwaizumi and risk losing the easy friendship they have, but he would also like some sort of hint as to what Iwaizumi felt about him. It drives him absolutely insane, and he can see that Makki and Mattsun are beginning to notice.

He’s talking to Iwaizumi on the phone one late night, when sleep wears at their mental filters and words are more likely to slip out without thinking, when it slips out. Iwaizumi is telling him about something dumb that his classmate did earlier that day and Oikawa hums every so often to confirm that he’s still there, though he’s not paying as much attention to the story as he is to the sound of Iwaizumi’s voice, slurred by drowsiness and softer than the finest of down. Thoughts ran unchecked through his mind and when Iwaizumi laughs at his own joke, Oikawa can only think, _I love you_.

“-and then, he ran into the wall!” Iwaizumi chortles, laugh bright and clear.

 _Be mine_.

A yawn crackles over the speaker, and Oikawa giggles at the sound, saying in a teasing tone, “Oh, is little Iwaizumi sleepy already? Should we end the call now?”

Iwaizumi grumbles at him, half-heartedly throwing a few insults that are spoken too lightly to be serious, and replies, “Yeah, I think we should. We still have morning practice tomorrow and we’ll have to wake up early as well. You better go straight to sleep, and don’t let me catch you watching more videos of volleyball matches or else.”

Oikawa says placatingly, “Yes, yes, I promise I won’t. Good night, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi doesn’t seem convinced, but he grunts in acknowledgement and bids him good night as well.

That’s when, unthinkingly, it slips out.

“I love you.”

Oikawa’s eyes widen in fear and he pulls the phone away from his ear, glancing at the screen. Only the red Call Ended button stares up at him, and he breathes out a sigh of relief. That was too close for comfort, and Oikawa was lucky that Iwaizumi hadn’t hung up a few seconds later, or he might have heard his unintentional confession.

That’s what he thinks, until the next day when Iwaizumi shows up outside Oikawa’s house in the morning, jersey zipped up all the way, and the first thing he does is to pull Oikawa into a kiss that leaves Oikawa bewildered and flustered.

“I love you too, dumbass, but what kind of confession was that?”

Iwaizumi mutters, loud enough for only the both of them to hear, and starts off down the road without waiting for Oikawa.

Oikawa stares, stunned, for a few more moments before he regains his senses and rushes up to catch up with Iwaizumi, and as he gets closer he can see the older boy’s ears are red at the tips. Grinning widely, he reaches out and laces their hands together, and Iwaizumi doesn’t resist.

All in all, it was rather fortunate that he hadn’t been watching his words, and had been more preoccupied with the sound of Iwaizumi’s voice.

 

 


End file.
